Work Me To the Bone
by Rikki Writinglover
Summary: Tony puts up a act of being better than ever, but the longer the team lives in the Tower, the more they see he's killing himself. He's suffering from PTSD, and what the team DOESN'T know, being stalked by vengeful God. Can the team save Tony from himself? TeamFic- Lots of Pepperoni and Clintasha but all of the team are main characters.
1. Chapter 1

Pepper tapped her fingers on the bar impatiently, drumming in time with the ear splitting Black Sabbath music Tony had blaring in his lab. Pepper sighed observing him quietly as he worked with a blowtorch over a set of medal, deep in thought. She had been sitting there for 10 minutes and Tony hadn't even looked up yet. Finally she gave up. "Tony." Tony's head shot up in shock. She tried not to laugh at his appearance. Tony had a black smudge across his forehead, his hair was sticking up in all directions, and his shirt was on backwards. Not to mention the adorable expression of a kid caught on the cookie jar plastered on his face. "Pep? What's up is something wrong?"

Pepper saw his shoulders tense as he pushed himself away from the cluttered lab table and pulling off his mask and gloves, sitting his blowtorch carefully on the table. Concern was written all over his face as he stared her down. "Nothing's wrong Tony. I MISS you." She sighed dropping her head. It was true, even if it wasn't the only hadn't spared a moment for Pepper in nearly 4 months, ever since the Battle of New York, Tony decided he wanted to have the Avengers live in Stark Tower-Now Avengers Tower- and basically had to sell his soul to make it happen. Pepper remembered eavesdropping on THAT conversation.

_"Come on Fury, trapping the Avengers in that helicairraer is bullshit."_

_"Oh and living with you is better Stark?"_

_"Damn Straight. Better for ALL of them."_

_"How do you figure Mr. Stark?"_

_"Are you serious? I was there for like ten minutes yesterday and I could see it."_

_"Enlighten me Stark."_

_"I don't have time for playing Fury, I'm busy."_

_"So speed this up."_

_"Steve-Gets to this 21__st__ century, so instead of letting him know where he's living you trapping him in a big floating medal cage.2__nd__ Bruce-He's totally uncomfortable. People on YOUR ship keep shooting him those looks and its stressing him out, which is just a bad idea.3__rd__ Clint- the guys got enough guilt on his shoulders already without your crew basically spitting on his shoes and barley concealing threats. Then last but not least, Natasha. The spiders hanging around Clint like a second shadow, with some new found creepy dagger. You just wait, the next crew member to threaten or insult Clint is gonna be found with a dagger threw the eye socket._

_"I see your point, but the council isn't going to like this. Especially with all the damage the Avengers did to the helicarrier. I doubt much could change their minds."_

_"Not to mention the fact they want the Avengers under their thumbs."_

_"Stark you destroyed a multi-million dollar ship._

_"I'll fix it, redesign and all. For free, That enough of a bail?"_

_"FREE? Stark that's over 4 million dollars' worth of work MINIMUIM."_

_"Yeah, I know. Will it convince them?"_

_"Maybe Stark. We all know how much a hour of your time is worth."_

_"I'll donate 2 million to cleaning up the city."_

_"Shit Stark, are you serious?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why the sudden concern for your fellow teammates?"_

_"Well 1 I really don't want to have to fix it again when one of the Avengers destroy it totally from pure irritation, 2 I truly am trying this whole playing with others bit, and 3 they're my team. If we are gonna be one we better damn well start acting like it."_

_"Who the hell are you and where is Tony Stark?"_

_"I'm Tony at 3 a.m. without coffee, get use to him cause if I'm gonna be doing all this work, you'll be seeing him a lot more often."_

_"Isn't this kind of breaking your whole "Textbook narcissism" thing you have going, sacrificing your money and hours for strangers?"_

_"You tell the team I did anything, you'll have two patches. Won't look nearly as cool then."_

_"That sounds a little more like Stark."_

_"Can it Fury. Think they'll go for it?"_

_"Assuming the Avengers want to? Hell yeah they can't really say no."_

_"I know."_

_"I could get use to this non- sarcastic Tony."_

_"Shut up Fury, he's only been here for ten seconds. Make it happen and get back to me. I have plans to start making."_

Pepper wasn't sure who she had wanted to shoot more that day- Fury or Tony. Tony had redesigned each floor for a different team member in the last four months, and finally he finished so the Avengers could move in, and Tony could get to work on his promises. She was actually dreading that because Tony already was going days without sleeping, and she had to drag him to the table to eat now a days, he would be even worse with the helliccareer because he promised to have it done.

Tony walked over to her concerned putting his arms around her waste and pulling her chins up so they're eyes met. "I'm sorry Pep. I've been horrible lately, I don't know why you even put up with me sometimes. I love you." She was kind of caught off guard there. "I-I love you too Tony."

Tony smiled a smile that could outshine the sun. "Well I don't know how, but thank God for that." Pepper smiled a little confused at his response. "you alright Tony?" Pepper took a moment to take him in. He already had bags under his eyes and she could see the exusghtion written all over his face, no matter how well he hid it. He blinked and smiled wider. "Course Pep, When is the team getting here?"

Shaking her head Pepper sighed. "They're uh….here. Like just got here." His eyes got wide and he frowned in irritation. "Damn, lost track of time. Oh well lets go show them to their rooms Pep." She kissed him on the cheek and winked heading towards the elevator. Sorry baby you gotta show them the ropes I gotta business meeting."

Tony growled and chased her into the elevator giving her a fierce hug as they rode higher towards the main area. "Be safe." He whispered in her ear. Pepper nodded. "I can introduce myself, then I have to go. Okay?" Tony nodded straightening up as he saw they were nearing the main level, but snaking his hand down to wrap around hers.

**Hoped you liked this chapter, I will have the next one up really soon, so please review me and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the elevator buzzed the doors opened to reveal 5 awkward looking Avengers. Bruce had a simple small suitcase in his hand and was looking around kind of warily trying to shrink into the background. Steve was gazing open mouthed at the very high tech living area like a fish holding his bag with ease. Natasha was all business no expression at all, two small bags in each of her hands. Clint was trying to mimic Natasha's expression, but Tony could easily tell Clint was repressing a smile and had no luggage. Then the biggest surprise, Thor had almost the exact same look as Steve, except he looked giddy like a school kid.

"Thor!I didn't know you were coming man!"Tony greeted the asgardian warmly slapping him on the back. "Yes Man of Iron, I have returned sooner than expected. Would I be troubling you for a place to stay friend?" Tony smiled wider and laughed. "Course not Point blank, gotta whole place set up for you too."

Tony felt Pepper tighten her hold on his hand, and pulled her into him. "Pepper, this is the Avengers. Bruce Banner- super smart genius who moonlights as a green rage monster, Steve Rogers the Capsicle himself, the Spider and the Hawk, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton, and last but not least, Thor, the God of Thunder himself."

Pepper smiled widely at the now smiling teammates shaking their hands. Pepper saw that even Natasha had crack a slight smile at Tony's intro. "Avengers, this is Pepper Potts, The CEO of Stark INS. And my own personal superwoman,I'd have died of stupidity and stubbornness a LONG time ago if it wasn't for her." Tony pulled her closer and kissed her quickly. Pepper blushed and turned towards the teammates. "He exaggerates, he still stubborn and stupid when I'm here." Tony faked a pout and she smacked him. "It's a honor to meet you all."

The team smiled at her greeting her when she glanced at her watch. "Gotta jet Tony. Now you remember no lab until you have given the full tour and eaten lunch. J.A.R.V.I.S. will so rat you out if you cheat." Tony started to speak and she interrupted. "Isn't that right J.A.R.V.I.S?"_ "Yes, Ms. Potts._" Pepper smirked and Tony glared at the ceiling. "Traitor…"He muttered before kissing Pepper goodbye. "Be safe." He repeated as she stepped into the elevator blowing him a kiss. "Play nice." Was all she said before the elevator swallowed her up.

Tony turned towards his awkward guests and laughed. "Come on, I won't bite unless you ask me too." Tony winked at them and everyone but Thor,(who had no clue what Tony was talking about)rolled their eyes and followed Tony to the center of the room. "Okay guys these levels are mine and Peppers though I don't care if your down here. Just as long as you let me or Pepper know. Pepper is usually doing work at her private office over there, this is really her public floor, she takes meetings and stuff if you need to talk to her she'll probably be here." He guided them back to the elevator and they all filed in. "He gestured to the many buttons, pressing the second to bottom one before turning back to them faking a stern face." The bottom floor is my personal labs- no touchy unless you're invited or its life or its death. Okay?" They all nodded and the doors opened revealing a garage of epic proportions.

"Holy SHIT Stark! These all yours?!"Tony laughed at Clint's reaction. He was very nearly jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. "Well, my feathered friend, I built most of them, but no, they're yours now." Clint, Steve, and Bruce's jaws dropped in surprise, Thor laughed heartily, and even Natasha raised an eyebrow in surprise. Tony just shrugged gesturing towards the sectioned off areas. There were six different sections with each of the Avenger's names above. "This is the bottom floor, well part of it. You all have your own sections based on what I know you can handle and like. Also, you'll find the ones I tweaked or designed have a few more…toys." He grinned evilly as the group took in the massive car garage each section having at least twenty different types of vehicles.

"NO! Tony I can't let you give me cars. It's too much." Bruce said fiercely mouth agape. Tony just rolled his eyes as the others shook their head in agreement. "Come on guys you know I've got it to spare. This isn't ANYTHING yet. He trailed back to the elevator and the others followed still in shock, and Bruce and Steve still looked severely uncomfortable. "Uh Tony, are you sure, you really don't have to go to this much trouble." Tony just laughed.

"Ah its already done Bruce, just enjoy the ride. Next stop Avengers Main Floor." Pressing a number closer to the top, the door swung open to a top of the line living room and kitchen. "This is nicer than the ones at CASTLES Tony. "Clint said amazed. "Hell I should know, I've snuck into enough." Clint said stepping into the room smiling like an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes at Clint but took it in impressed nether-the-less. The kitchen was on the far side of the floor, not hard and medal looking like most would expect, but a homey feel to it, redwood floors and countertops with a giant bar/table in the center with 8 nearly recliner looking seats. All the appliances were easy to use versions for Steve and Thor, and a Chinese food lunch laid out for the team. Thor cheered heartily. "Man of Iron!You have brought a meal!Clint punched Thor in the arm. "All this awesome stuff, and your most excited about the food?

Tony laughed as Clint picked on Thor. "Yeah lunch is here for after the tour, Hey point blank, the far left cabinet is filled to the brim with pop-tarts big guy." Thor smiled slapped Tony on the back knocking Tony off balance a little. "Thank you Man of Iron, this is most generous!"

The other half the floor was a giant living room, a large screen TV taking up one half the wall, all sorts of gadgets hooked up to it. The rest of the wall was giant clear glass windows, giving a beautiful view of the city below. A giant wrap around couch outlined the room, and a giant bookshelf in the far corner. "Now remember this is Avengers floor so you can come here anytime, no one else but, you all, Pep and I even have access. Shit! That reminds me! Toy time my friends!He ran to the living room pulling a bag off the couch, the rest of the team running to keep up Natasha glaring at him cautiously. "Stark you are much more dangerous than I originally thought." Tony smiled wiggling his eyebrows in mock seriousness. "Oh but my dear Natasha, we've only barley begun!

Smiling and reaching into the bag he tossed them each a StarkPhone special addition. "Don't know how many of you have phones, but these are easy to use. All the Avengers, my number, Pep's, Fury's, and Coulson's are already in there. Thor, Jane's is in there too, okay?"

The group just stared at him and Natasha glared. "Who are you and what have you done with Tony Stark?!" As the over excited man rushed them back into the elevator. Tony just sighed exasperated. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Sorry to rush this guys, but for now I'm just going to show you your rooms so we can go grab lunch and you can get unpacked. I'll give yall the rest of the tour later, but I really gotta get back to work."

Bruce put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Tony, this is a lot, you can finish up whenever you have the time, I'm just grateful for this "Steve nodded quickly in agreement. "Stark, this is amazing, thank you." Tony just waved away their thanks. "No problem guys. Alright first stop, Bruce's room." The doors swung open and reveled a meditation looking room with a beautiful view and a amazingly calming atmosphere. Bruce dropped his bag staring in wonder. "This is for me? No steel- enforced walls, or electric fields?" Tony shook his head." Of course not big guy, I was hoping you'd like it like this, Come on lets go put your stuff up so you can see where everyone else's rooms are."

Tony pushed Bruce inside the rest of the team hovering by the elevator nervously. "This place was designed by monk's man, so I hope you like it." Then Tony glared at Bruce's tiny bag. "That's all you have?" Bruce nodded with a shrug."Travel light." Tony growled irritated. "Not anymore big guy, the closet is loaded with clothes and stuff." Then he turned his glare to the rest of them. "Same for the rest of you. Oh and don't worry Natasha I didn't even go near your clothes, Pepper picked some out she hoped you would like. If you guys don't like them let me know, but none of this"I can't possible take these crap or I swear…."He trailed off leaving the halfhearted threat open. "Alright Brucey you can come back to play yoga teacher later, let's go. "As Tony dragged Bruce to the elevator Bruce threw his suitcase on the simple bed. "Tony… this is too…" Tony held up his hand stopping Bruce. "Man don't make me pull the "You saved my life" card."

Bruce rolled his eyes as he was once again dragged into the elevator. "Remember Bruce your level 91."Then Tony turned and smiled at Steve. "Your next Cap, level 92."

**Alright this isn't my best chapter I know, This kind of slow descriptive writing is hard for me, but try to bare with me its almost over ok? Anyways yeah I had to have Tony blow the Avengers away, sets it up for the rest of the story. The tour will be over soon my friends, rest assured, sorry I have to put you through that.**


	4. Chapter 4

The doors opened and an old fashion room, not quite 40's but older with some easier to use technology and a simple home gym in the corner was revealed. Over by the window a mini art studio was set up overlooking the city. "Stark!" Steve said amazed. Tony smiled. "Figured you'd like it a little old fashioned. Leave the bag by the door, you can play artist later." He said playfully punching a amazed Steve in the arm. Steve dropped his bag and smiled widely at Tony. "You're insane." Tony laughed a fake evil scientist's laugh pressing floor 93.

"I'm a mad genius Rogers, there's a difference. Clint my main man, your next." Clint gulped and smiled nervously. "I'm actually frightened Stark." Tony smiled as the doors opened. Clint's floor had the main master bedroom, a top notch sparring area roped off in the corner, and a mini shooting post with a whole rack of bows and arrows lined up. The roof was done with a bunch of different ropes and beams so Clint could practice moving around up high when he wanted to. "HOLY STARK! Man you ROCK!"Clint tried to run out of the elevator towards the shooting range but Natasha grabbed his shirt grabbing his bag and tossing it onto the floor. "I don't think so Clint. You can play later." Clint pouted as the doors closed and Natasha wacked him over the head.

Tony just laughed as he pressed 94."Natasha you're up." Clint smirked and Natasha rolled her eyes. The doors opened to revel a bedroom that looked like it was from a 5 star hotel done in silver and black, an amazing computer area with gadgets overflowing the desk, a fully filled arsenal of bombs and guns, and a training area 3 times the size of Clint's. "Stark- Wow…" Natasha said uncomfortable. Tony waved her off dumping her bags by the door. "I didn't know what styles of rooms and stuff you and Clint liked but I guessed. The computer stuff is so you can work on hacking and keeping track of SHEILD. Oh and sorry I'm probably being a super bad host for rushing, but being me is a lot of work. There's a staircase right by your training area that goes to Clint's training area, so you two night owls can train together without messing with the elevator which could be in use. I'm up a lot too." Natasha nearly blushed when Tony did air quotes around the word "Train" and ducked her head down as Clint grinned at Tony. "Thanks." Tony just smiled. "No problem, Thor ready point blank?" He pressed 103 and the doors opened to the top floor. The whole floor was completely see- through and it was set up like a simple modern couple's apartment.

"Figured Jane would like seein the stars when she comes to visit. You can press that button over there though and the glass darkens so no one can see through it." Thor smiled widely and boomed happily. "Lady Jane will be most pleased!"Tony smiled and pressed the floor for the main hall again. "I'm going to drop you off here alright guys? I'm not that hungry anymore, So I'm just gonna head down to the lab, even though Peppers gonna kill me when she gets back. Ask J.A.R.V.I.S anything you want to know and he will help you out, Bruce if you want to play, your lab is level mouth dropped. "MY lab?" Tony grinned crazily. "Yep doc, it's got all the toys."

The doors opened and the group minus Tony stepped into the main area. "Have a blast guys, don't break my tower Clint. Make yourselves at home." Tony waved and the elevator closed. Clint glared at the closing doors. "HEY! How come he only told ME not to break anything!?"The rest of the group just stared at Clint and headed for the kitchen. "GUYS!" Clint said annoyed running after them. Bruce looked around. "Guys, this is…a lot." Natasha nodded in agreement. "This is not what I expected for Stark. I figured he'd be mad at Fury for pushing us into his home and ignore us." Steve frowned and shook his head. "Fury didn't force Stark to let us in. Doesn't anyone read the Constitution anymore?" Clint picked at his food and looked at Steve confused. "What do you mean?" Steve sighed. "The Third Amendment"No quartering of troops." We are only here because Stark wants us here."

Natasha bit her lip. "Still this is a lot… cars, personalized floors, labs, clothes, access to basically anything we want. It's weird, and crazy generous. "Bruce nodded. "If he were anyone else I'd refuse all this.. but.. he's… well he Tony." Thor laughed. "Yes, Man of Iron is quite convincing."

**Please don't hate me for the horrible descriptions...Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony fell into the elevator with a relived sigh. His smile dropped immediately, not having the energy to fake it. He stumbled, his weary state taking control, and letting his body fall slack to the ground. No sleep for 5 days, and no food since… well he didn't remember. He shrugged it off, must be the lack of rest affecting his memory. He let his head rest against the back of the elevator a moment before sighing again and standing, rubbing his eyes. "J, bring up my To-Do List at the lab entrance will ya?"

_"Of course Sir." _Tony smiled tiredly. Jarvis seriously was a freakin blessing sometimes. The elevator doors opened and he stepped into his lab looking carefully at the holographic image floating at the entrance.

**#1-SHEILD: Helicarrier Blueprints (Top priority for team to remain.)**

**#2-AVENGERS: Design Floors for Team**

**#3-SI: Stark Phone Upgrades**

**#4-AVENGERS: STEVE: Finish medal plating to cover suit**

**#5-IRON MAN: Suit Repairs**

**#6-AVENGERS: NATASHA: Electric Shock Gloves modification**

**#7-AVENGERS: BRUCE: Stock Lab**

**#8-SI:Create new simple AI and Download to new STARKHELP app for production**

**#9-SHEILD: HILL: Security Upgrade-New Force field and firewall**

**#10-AVENGERS: NATASHA/CLINT?: Cloaking and Invisibility modulators**

**#11-AVENGERS:THOR: Armored Car for Jane's visits**

**#12-IRON MAN:Faceplate latch**

**#13-SHEILD: Helicarrier rebuilding-gotta start next week-**

**#14-SHEILD: Engine backup systems reboot**

**#15-SI- Board Meeting with Pepper 2 weeks**

**#16-AVENGERS: BRUCE: Meeting with General Ross(open new bank account for emergency bribe money)**

**#17-AVENGERS: CLINT: New heat seeking arrows targeting adjustments**

**# 18-AVENGERS: CLINT: Council Meeting (Cover up brainwashing-refill bride money account-blackmail folder updated-)**

**#19-CITY: Cleanup donation**

**#20-SHEILD: Communicator update**

**#21-TOWER-Range clearance-**

**#22-AVENGERS-STEVE-Peggy's journal-**

**#23-AVENGERS-Press Conference- next week-**

**#24-AVENGERS-Look into ARK REACTORS ability to repel Loki's staff- see if its duplicable for team-**

**#25-IRONMAN: Self Destruct emergency code installation.**

**#26-AVENGERS: NATASHA/CLINT: Specialize new poison and antidote for arrows and knifes.**

**#27-SI: Interactive musical instruments APP layout**

" Hello, Mr. Stark. " Tony swung around and came face to face with Loki. "Loki. Do you need us to kick your ass again or are you just visiting? Let me call the team down here, we'll throw you a welcome party." Loki shook his head grabbing Tony's throat. "Oh I don't think so Stark, not if you want your Team and that little redhead of yours alive."

Tony froze. "What the hell are you talking about?!"His voice was strained from the grip on his throat and Loki laughed letting Tony's throat go. "I picked up a few tricks in prison Stark. Invisibility, transparency, all very helpful for placing a bomb in a human body." Tony turned white. "J.A.R.V.I.S. bring up team statuses and Pepper #455. "Suddenly 6 holographic images of the teams bodies appeared in front of Tony, showing the team was healthy expect for one tiny red blob at the back of each of their necks. "You implanted bombs!?" Tony said horrified and terrified leaning on the table for support. Loki just laughed holding up a control. "They won't do any damage unless I press this button, and I won't press it, as long as you do exactly what I say.

Tony froze angrily, trying to distract from his rapid paling. "What do you want?" Loki smiled evilly pulled out a long dagger. "I want revenge." Smiling he ran the knife down Tony's chest cutting open his shirt and lightly his skin as well. Tony didn't even flinch and Loki was impressed. "Well, you're a tough one aren't you Stark? That won't last long. You tell anyone, try and get any help, I kill them all. Understand?" Tony nodded and Loki smiled. "See you very soon Stark." Then he disappeared.

Tony ran his hand over his now bleeding chest, then at his long to do list and sighed. "Oh of course, a psycho maniac .Just what I needed, and perfect timing of course. "He grumbled to himself looking for the first-aid kit, trying not to think about what Loki being back meant.


	6. Chapter 6

Pepper smiled walking into the main hall where Tony was supposed to be eating with the team. "Tony, I'm back!" She said striding into the kitchen happily, then frowning when only the surprised eyes of the new guests meet hers. "Where's Tony?" She said annoyed, already having a guess. Steve looked down nervously and Natasha met her eyes a hint of pity in her eyes. "Pepper, Tony said he had to go finish a project." Pepper sighed dropping into one of the highly comfortable kitchen chairs, laying her head back and rubbing her temples. "He didn't eat or finish the tour did he?"

Steve cleared his throat. "We are quite aright with him needing to get back to work mam, his hospitality has been amazing. He said he wasn't hungry before he went down to the lab." Pepper waved her hand a Steve casually. "Call me Pepper, I'll call you Steve. I bet he's working on those DAMN Helicarrier designs isn't the Jarvis?!"_ "That is correct Ms. Potts; he feels a great need of urgency due to the constant insistence."_ Pepper's eyes narrowed and the team could of sworn they heard the woman growl. "Damn Fury, taking advantage of free labor. Please excuse me."

She pushed herself up and walked towards the elevator leaving a confused team alone. "Does anyone know what just happened?" Clint asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. Bruce looked thoughtful a moment before his expression became outraged. "Pepper said free labor." Steve and Clint looked at him funny. "So?"

Bruce clenched his teeth. "Helicarrier blueprints….Tony is redesigning the Helicarrier, which makes sense since he is the only one qualified, but Pepper said he's doing it for free. That's over 4 million dollars of work he's doing for FREE."

Natasha looked surprised. "Why?" Bruce shook his head. "I don't know. Fury hasn't asked us to do anything for free, and Tony's a team member too." Natasha clenched her fists in anger and swore violently in Russian. "Um-Jarvis?" She said uncomfortably. _"Yes, what can I help you with Ms. Romanov?" _She took a deep breath. "Can you call director Fury and put him up so everyone can see please?"_ "Gladly, Ms. Romanov." _

Suddenly a holographic image of Nick Fury appeared before them. "Yes, Natasha?" His expression was amused and the just pissed Natasha off. "Why the hell are you having Tony fix the Helicarrier for free?!I told you my evaluation was rendered invalid due to new information. He shouldn't have to bride his way into full membership." Fury just shook his head, a chuckle rising from him. "Natasha I'm not having him do anything. He bargained the Helicarrier designs and 2 million dollars' worth of money to fix the city."

The team's jaws dropped at that. "What the hell is he bargaining for, the state?!" She said outraged at something costing that much money. Fury chuckled louder. "I can't tell you that Natasha, Mr. Stark cheerfully informed me he would leave me with two eye patches if I told you. How did you find out he was doing it for free anyway?" Natasha rolled her eyes impatiently. "Pepper. Now we all know Tony isn't going to actually attack you. Tell me why, we are a team; we need to know these things." Fury raised an eyebrow at that huffing. "Actually I believe he was semi-serious. Besides in any matter, I am not giving Stark another reason to distrust me. Though I do agree, you should know, so maybe you should ask someone else who apparently knows." Natasha growled at him. "Fine I'll talk to Pepper, but I won't forget this one Fury." Fury nodded and tried not to chuckle again. "Noted, Agent." Then he hung up and the image disappeared.

Natasha sighed pulling out her phone and sending a quick text to Pepper.

**-Hello Pepper, its Natasha, we really need to talk to you about Tony as soon as possible, could you come up here when you can?-**

Natasha looked at the team who were all looking at her expectantly. "I texted Pepper, I guess we will see if she replies. "Her phone buzzed and she looked down at the reply.

**-Sure, I'll be up in ten minutes Natasha, I just have to knock out Tony first.-**

"Huh, hope she's joking, or I actually feel bad for Tony." Natasha laughed as the rest of the team looked at her with lost expressions.

...

**Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

…

Pepper tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator slide down to Tony's lab, wondering exactly what she was going to tell the team. She figured it was probably about the Helicarrier designs, she hadn't actually meant to say the "Free Labor" part out loud, just the "Damn, Fury." Part. The doors slid open and she found her boyfriend tending to a cut on his chest. "TONY!?WHAT HAPPENED!?" She screeched throwing herself at him worry written all over her face.

Tony looked up shocked. "Uh- Pep, I'm fine just an equipment mishap. No big deal." Her eyes narrowed taking in the bags under his eyes again. "When is the last time you slept?" His eyes shot down and she glared harder pulling his chin up and forcing their eyes to meet. "Jarvis? How long has Tony been without sleep?" Tony opened his mouth to forbid Jarvis from saying anything, but Jarvis beat him to the punch. "_5 days Ms. Potts." _Peppers eyes went wide and she slapped him over the head. "You crazy, self-destructive, maniac. Sleep. Now." Tony's eyes went back to being glued to the floor. "Pep's I can't, my to do list is a mile long, and the team…." Pepper sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this Tony, but you have left me no choice." She quickly pulled out the bottle of sleep spray Tony had designed for her and sprayed his face with it. His eyes went wide before they started to droop. "Pepper! You can't-"His eyelids fluttered closed and Pepper caught him as he lurched forward, gently sitting him on the ground, and dragging him into the elevator.

"Tony why is everything so difficult with you?" She sighed hitting the button for the main commons of the Avengers. "Now you have to sleep on the couch because there is no possible way I can get you to your room by myself." The door swung open and she put on a winning smile for the Avengers, all of whom mouths were wide open. "Would anyone mind helping me out here please?" She said sweetly.

….

Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Thor, and Clint's jaws dropped to the ground when the doors of the elevator opened to present Pepper Potts smiling next to an unconscious Tony Stark lying on the floor. "Would anyone mind helping me out here please?" She said sweetly, as if she didn't have Tony Stark knocked out in the elevator. They all just kind of started at her for a moment before Steve and Thor stood crossing the room and lifting up Tony, gently laying him on the couch. "What happened Pepper?" An astounded Natasha said looking at Pepper with confusion. Pepper just shrugged taking a seat when Steve and Thor sat back down. "I went down to talk Tony out of the lab, when I saw how bad he looked .I asked Jarvis how long it had been since he slept, since Tony refused to tell me himself, and Jarvis informed me it had been 5 days.

Everyone in the room except Natasha looked at her in pure shock and concern. " .What?" Clint spat out, surprisingly angry. Pepper just sighed. "That's going to be one of the conditions I'm adding to you living here. Watch him, when I can't. Make sure he's eating, sleeping, and ya know please break into the lab and make sure he's alive." Natasha looked at the woman with pity. Keeping Tony Stark alive was obviously harder than it looked. "What kept him up for five damn days!? Bruce growled and Pepper jumped startled. He immediately calmed down. "I'm sorry, but please, what is he DOING?" Pepper sighed and gestured helplessly towards the ceiling. "Jarvis?" she said laying her head in her hands. "_Mr. Stark started the Helicarrier designs sooner than he told you Ms. Potts; he has been rushing to finish them so his side of the bargain will not be castrated."_

Natasha's eyes became hard as Pepper scowled. "That reminds me Pepper, that was what I wanted to talk to you about. What exactly did Tony bargain for?" Pepper nodded nervously and she bit her lip glancing to Tony. "I-I'm not exactly sure he'd want me to tell you that." Natasha let her eyes soften and reached out touching Pepper's hand gently. "Pepper, please? We just want to know because we are his team." Pepper let her gaze wonder looking at how the team all seemed concerned for Tony and sighed. "Alright…well when Tony went to visit the Helicarrier a while ago….he saw how UNHAPPY you all were and demanded Fury let you all come here. Fury refused initially so Tony made a deal that he would give the Helicarrier designs and donate 2 million dollars to cleaning up the city. Fury agreed and Tony has been stressing about it to keep you all here."


	8. Chapter 8

Shock and guilt flowed through every single one of the Avengers as they stared nervously at Pepper. "He's working himself stupid and trading nearly 6 million dollars so we can live here?" Steve eyed her with a very kicked- puppy look that pulled on Pepper's heartstrings. Pepper sighed. "He's trying… to be a better guy. He's never let people close before, but since he's on a team, he's trying to be a good friend. It's…. hard for him… and not that I have anything against you all, but I am very disapproving of this deal."

Natasha sighed and nodded and Bruce grimaced speaking worryingly, and irritated. "I disapprove as well, he's not only spending a crazy amount of time and money on us, but he's putting his health in danger as well." Pepper nodded in agreement then groaned putting her head on the table. "I just don't know what to do." Natasha reached out putting a comforting hand on Pepper's back. "Um-Sorry I have to ask, Pepper, how exactly did you knock him out?"

Pepper glanced up and smiled. "Well see Tony, when he first saw me carrying pepper spray, he thought it was horribly ironic and made all the pepper sprays I bought look like pepper shakers or a mini version of me. So eventually I threatened him in some very painful ways, and he designed me sleep spray. He told me it was safer, and he would be out of temptations way."

Clint smirked at that, Bruce and Steve chuckled, and Natasha smiled. Thor just looked absolutely lost. "So, you sleep-sprayed Tony to get him to sleep?" Clint said holding a laugh. Pepper sighed. "That should just not be my life. Yes, I did. Anyways, I have to go out of town for the weekend in an hour, and I need to know you can watch him. Don't let him work to death, please. Also, don't mention you know about the bargain. He didn't want you guys to know."

Clint nodded solemnly and Natasha reached out a comforting hand towards Pepper. "I swear we will watch out for him alright?" Pepper nodded and bit her lip. "I'm going to go pack, Just one of you stay in the living room and watch him so he gets at LEAST six hours of sleep alright?" Clint nodded. "I'll do a Lord of the Rings marathon and watch him. I've been dying to try that flat screen since I saw it anyway." Pepper smiled gratefully and chuckled. "Well feel free to turn it up as loud as you want, Between sleep deprivation and that spray he'll be like a rock for a while." Clint smirked. "Awesome." Pepper's face suddenly got serious again.

"If he starts talking in his sleep, try to ignore it if you can alright? He says some pretty personal stuff when he's sleeping, and even if it's not your fault I want him to keep some privacy." Clint nodded quickly. "I'll do my best, I promise Pepper." Pepper nodded and stood. "If there are nightmares…. Don't try and wake him by touching him, stand far away." Then she turned and left leaving everyone slightly confused and in shock.

Steve sighed when Pepper left. "This is NOT what I was expecting. I can't believe he'd do that." Bruce nodded in agreement and put his head in his hands in exasperation. "Apparently the man has NO self -preservation skills. At all." Clint nodded in agreement. "I actually like the guy; I don't want him doing anything stupid for us." Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed massaging her temples. "This is Tony Stark. He LIVES by stupid."

**Sorry guys, I have been a horrible person ignoreing this story.I've just been so busy on What's Hidden Inside and my others stories that this one just kind of got bypassed. So her, I kicked myself in the butt and wrote this, I hope you guys enjoy,even if it isn't the best. Love yall.**


	9. Chapter 9

Clint was lying on the other half of the giant couch watching Tony Stark. He had liked Tony from the start, but now he owed him. Lord of the Rings was playing softly in the background as Frodo and Sam continued on their journey. He was getting ready to let himself doze lightly enough to where he still hear Tony if he tried to leave, but then Tony started talking.

"Gotta…back to work…can't….let down…."

Clint sighed trying to block it out but failing miserably. He had a bad feeling that the genius wasn't to chatty with his personal stuff, and Clint wanted to know. This part wasn't overly revealing though considering Pepper had already told him about Tony's deal and tendency to overwork himself. Clint wasn't sure why he did that though, I mean for GODS SAKE he didn't need to keep so busy all the time. His deal still made Clint like the billionaire a lot more though, it contradicted Tony's image of being a selfish ass. Actually everything today contradicted that image. The personalized floors, the endless access to anything and everything, the simple fact he was overworking so they could be here. It meant a lot to Clint.

He had never had anyone but Natasha go out of her way for him, and now Tony, who admittedly got treated like crap pretty often, was going way more than out of the way for him. So now he was going to watch over him, and help the billionaire out, even if it was just being Tony's friend. Clint had a feeling Tony didn't have a lot of friends, not real ones. He didn't either though, so maybe this would work out for the best.

"List….. Loki….. cut…."

THAT caught Clint's attention. Loki? Cut? Carefully he slipped out of his seat moving to get a good look at Tony. Sure enough he had a cut running down his shirt, and the faint hint of a bandage underneath it, the faint glow of the Arc Reactor barely visible beneath the dark material. Hmm. Very possible that the words "Loki" and "Cut" Weren't really related, especially since Tony was talking in his sleep, but Clint's instincts told him otherwise. He didn't like Loki, the asshole had taken his mind, and he'd be damned if he hurt any of Clint's teammates. Yes Clint was going to keep a very VERY close eye on Tony.

"Pepper….Spray…Natasha….Shoes…..Dummy…..arrows…..Clint….. fire…. Fuckin headache…."

Clint just smiled and plopped back on the couch as the T.V. got louder at some big scene. "I think I'm gonna like being your friend Tony." He smirked as Tony continued to mutter obliviously. "Sucks we gotta feed you though, all my pets died, so hope you can feed yourself better than a fish."

"Fuckin birdbrain….."

Clint had to hold in laughter at that one. He knew Tony was still asleep, so that meant he had either subconsciously registered it, or was randomly insulting Clint in his sleep. Either way Clint found it freakin hilarious.

Natasha was wondering into the kitchen in need of a drink. She was a spy, but that didn't mean she loved sleeping in new places. It put her on edge and she knew it take her awhile to get use to it. Walking into the kitchen she heard the T.V playing softly and poked her head into the fancy living room. Tony was still laid out on the part of the couch the guys had dumped him on, and Clint, Clint was lying on the other side a simple blanket tossed over him. She smiled when she saw his head lulled to the side and his closed eyes. Good, Clint needed some sleep and Tony had been asleep longer than 6 hours, just like Pepper asked.

The soft glow of the T.V. illuminated both of their faces and she frowned seeing the obvious sweat on Tony's face. Quietly she made her way to him and sat down in a protective position by the couch. She was up anyway, might as well use it to make sure Stark got as much sleep as possible, the bighearted idiot.

Watching with worry as Tony's sleep grew more restless guilt crept into her stomach. She misjudged Tony, he wasn't a bad guy. Hell he was obviously way kinder than she thought…. All the free and crazy thoughtful stuff…. and then the deal. He had to have been really paying attention to notice that the team was crazy uncomfortable on the Helicarrier, which disproved the whole "Totally self-centered- cares about no one but himself" Theory. Then the fact he actually was going to crazy lengths to get them out of that situation, well, there goes the, "Selfish beyond all belief" Theory too. Suddenly Tony let out a panicked moan, and she jumped up alert.

"Obie…..STOP! STOP! STOP! PEPPER! PLEASE! NOO!" Tony cried out miserably and Natasha watched as his face contorted in agony. Suddenly Clint jumped up ready at the noise, hand on his gun, taking in the situation. "Should we wake him up?" Clint said and she bit her lip thinking. "Yeah just stand back… Pepper said to remember?" Clint nodded and she moved away from the billionaire to a deemed safe distance before calling out softly. "Tony, Tony, wake up."

Tony shot up, panic written in all his features, and slashed a knife through the air where she had just been. So that's why Pepper said to stand back, hidden knife. Smart. "Tony." She said softly to the only half-awake man in front of her. He looked at her lost for a moment and she slowly crossed the room towards him. "Shhh Tony, it was only a dream, go back to sleep." He seemed to hear her and calmed visibly, letting her push him gently back onto the couch. "Breath Tony, sleep. It's alright. Everything is alright." He nodded, dazed and as his head hit the pillow his eyelids fluttered closed once more, and his breathing evened out.

"Whoa." Clint said behind her and she turned to him nodding thoughtfully. "Yeah, the knife, I wasn't expecting." With Tony calmed she crossed back to Clint who looked a little scared. "What's wrong?" He eyed her nervously. "Could you stay Tasha? I don't know if I could calm him down if he has another nightmare." She smiled a warm smile at that. "Sure, but if you tell Stark I was being nice to him in his sleep, I'll kill you." He grinned not really taking the threat seriously, plopping back down on the couch and pulling her with him. "Course you will Tasha."


	10. Chapter 10

Tony shot out of sleep, very confused. He was on the couch, not in the lab. Pepper was nowhere to be seen, and there were two wary assassins watching him. "Morning Tony." Clint said smirking and Tony just stared at him." I'm not in the lab." Clint chuckled and Natasha rolled her eyes. "What clued you in? Yeah, Pepper attacked you to get you to sleep."

Tony's eyes narrows and he stood quickly, eyeing the assassins suspiciously. "So you decided to watch me sleep? Why?" Clint rolls his eyes and Natasha leans back on the couch shaking her head. "Just making sure you get a full night's sleep for Pepper, she has a business trip to go to for the weekend." Tony's face falls and he sighs running his hands through his hair. "Pep's awful overprotective. You don't gotta watch me sleep and stuff. I'm just gonna go down to the lab, help yourselves to anything for breakfast." He shoots them an awkward smile before practically running out of the room towards the elevator.

….

Tony sighs when he gets into the lab and rubs his eyes. God he wished Pepper hadn't sprayed him, now he had so much more work to catch up on. He walked to his workbench and rolled his neck hearing a "pop" and flinching."Jarv?" He asked yawning. "_Yes Sir? I'm quite glad to see you slept."_ Tony looked up and glared at the ceiling. "Oh yeah we're going to TALK about that later Jarvis. Bring up the Helicarrier blueprint and the layout plan of the new arrow/knife poison."

"_Of course sir." _The glowing plans immediately popped up in front of his face and he smiled tiredly. "Thanks Jarv." He quickly went to work on the new Helicarrier designs, giving the hull special attention. "Maybe if I put three energy towers we can alternate which ones to turn off and on to let people out without letting others in…" He murmured to himself reaching for a nonexistent cup of coffee then gasped. "Jarvis!?Where is my coffee?!"

"_Sir you slept last night, you haven't gotten coffee yet." _Tony frowned and sighed. "So I have to go upstairs and get the coffee?" Tony grimaced at the unappealing notion, and Jarvis didn't even dignify it with an answer.

"Mr. Stark, how good to see you again." Tony whirled around at the sound of the voice and saw Loki smirking wildly, leaning on the wall. "Loki, dude if you're gonna be popping in like this, get a bell. You're gonna give me heart attack or something. " Tony put a mocking hand to his heart and Loki just rolled his eyes and took a step towards Tony, an evil glint in his eye. "I told you I'd return soon Stark." Tony took a stuttering breath and nodded. "That you did." Tony just froze waiting for Loki to do something, to yell, or to attack him, but the god just stood there, watching him.

"Why exactly are you doing this Stark?" Tony just raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?" Loki's evil smile turned amused and curious, as if Tony were a toy he was intent on figuring out. It made Tony's blood boil and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm down in time to hear Loki's answer. "Why are you doing all of it? Working yourself into a coma and letting me, your greatest enemy, have control on whether you die or not, for a bunch of superhero's who barely stand you and a girlfriend who only wants you for your money and power?" Tony's heart constricted at those words and he tried to shake it off, just glaring at Loki.

"Because I love them, but you wouldn't know what love is though would you ODINSON?" Loki's glare turned murderous and he lunched at Tony holding a knife to his throat. "Do NOT refer to me as that again Stark. You dare speak to me like that?" Loki lowered the knife to Tony's stomach and Tony froze in fear as he traced Tony's skin with the end of it. "You're an unwanted murderer Stark. What right do you have to speak of love?" As Loki's words got sharper as did the touch on Tony's skin as soon he felt the sting of fresh pain and warm blood running down his torso. "You're precious Ms. Potts, can't wait to get away from you. She leaves all the time Stark, and we both know they aren't all for business trips. She could do better and she knows it. YOU know it."

Tony closed his eyes and tried to block out the hurtful words. Normally it was easier to block it out, but he could feel cold creeping into his mind and guessed that Loki was using some sort of magic to make him listen and remember. Damn, Tony hated magic.

"You have no friends that you didn't hire Tony Stark. That's pathetic, just. Like. You." Tony felt the knife dig deeper into his skin and winced as the blood flow of the cuts increased, before suddenly Loki pulled away. "Think on that awhile Stark." He said before disappearing in a wisp of green, and leaving a bleeding Tony Stark cursing at the cosmic cruelty that was magic.


End file.
